Oyasumi
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Pelukan semakin dipererat, "Kasurmu terlalu besar untuk digunakan satu orang dan... dingin," / MatsuYuki , BL . RnR?


Kalian tahu bukan bahwa seorang _mangaka_ identik dengan kamar yang berantakkan, penuh sampah kertas, cipratan tinta di sana-sini, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan semacam itu. Itulah gambaran tentang bagaimana kamar dari seorang _ero-mangaka_ bernama Yukimura Tooru, terlebih saat _deadline_ mengejarnya, kamar pemuda berkacamata itu akan jauh lebih parah daripada kapal pecah.

Hei, beginilah jika memiliki pekerjaan yang memutar otak untuk kreativitas.

Malam ini _chapter_ terakhir dari _volume_ terbarunya telah selesai di meja kerja, tampak hasil dari kerja keras tersebut bersinar-sinar karena selesai tepat waktu. Nah, sekarang adalah waktunya berangkat ke alam mimpi, mengistirahatkan tubuh maupun pikiran dari pekerjaan melelahkan ini.

Berpikir mesum juga menguras tenaga, kok.

Yukimura mulai beranjak dari kursinya, berdiri seraya mengangkat tangan untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Baiklah, setelah ini dia yakin akan tidur sangat nyenyak, bahkan mungkin melebihi jam tidur seperti biasanya.

Pemuda dengan rambut yang selalu berantakkan itu berbalik, hendak melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya dalam kamar ini.

Oh.

Mata yang selalu memiliki tatapan datar kian datar dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit saat mendapati bagaimana kondisi ranjangnya.

Apakah sebegitu sibuknya seorang Yukimura Tooru hingga tidak menyadari betapa rusuh kamarnya saat ini, terlebih ranjangnya yang penuh sampah, tumpahan _cola_ juga tersebar dalam seprei serta rempah snack.

Hei, tidak mungkin kan jika dirinya tidur dikasur yang mengerikan begitu? Lalu harus tidur di mana? Di lantai? Tolong, bocah ini tidak kuat dingin.

Atau mungkin ia bisa tidur di...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu © NAOE**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL, etc.**

 **Masamune Matsuoka x Yukimura Tooru**

 **Oyasumi**

 **By Jiyuu15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahaha! Dasar, kau seharusnya membereskan kamarmu setidaknya seminggu sekali, Yukki!" tangan dari pria berambut pirang itu mengacak-acak helaian hitam Yukimura, membuat yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil merengut kesal─meski cukup senang juga, dia selalu menyukai setiap kali kepalanya disentuh oleh tangan hangat Masamune Matsuoka.

Seperti yang terlihat, rupanya si _ero-mangaka_ memutuskan untuk merepotkan tetangga apartemen di sebelah kamarnya, meminta untuk bermalam kali ini saja di tempat teman masa kecilnya. Yah, dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk membereskan tempat tidur, merepotkan, sampai otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh nama Mattsun yang dirasanya tidak keberatan menampung pemuda berkacamata ini hanya untuk satu malam. Beruntunglah tengah malam begini, si _host_ yang dalam jadwal libur masih terjaga, bahkan bersemangat menyambutnya ketika Yukimura menggedor pintu apartemen.

"Ah, kau bisa tidur duluan dikamarku, Yukki,"

Ijin dari si pemilik kamar menyadarkan Yukimura dari rasa kantuk yang sempat hampir membuatnya ketiduran.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan Mattsun?"

"Aku masih belum mengantuk. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi setelah menonton televisi, aku akan menyusulmu."

Oh. Yukimura juga sebenarnya paham, beginilah kebiasaan teman pirangnya. Masamune tidak terlalu terbiasa untuk tidur di malam hari karena pekerjaan. Mungkin sekitar pukul dua atau tiga pagi, pemuda itu baru bisa singgah dalam dunia mimpi. Sangat berbeda dengan Yukimura.

Kantuk sudah semakin memberatkan matanya, keinginan untuk menemani Masamune yang sekarang tengah duduk menonton televisi hingga pemuda itu ikut mengantuk sudah tidak bisa ditahan oleh Yukimura.

Menyeraaah.

"Kalau begitu... aku tidur duluan ya, Mattsun. Kau juga segeralah tidur setelah ini," menguap, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya, "Oyasumi, Mattsun." ujar dia yang selalu dipanggil 'Yukki' tersebut oleh Masamune Matsuoka sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Masamune.

Satu anggukan diberikan sebagai jawaban, "Yo, oyasumi,"

.

.

.

Ngantuk tapi tidak bisa tidur, beginilah yang sedang dirasakan Yukimura. Demi apapun, Yukimura sebelumnya benar-benar sangat mengantuk. Matanya sedari tadi menuntut untuk dipejamkan. Namun ajaibnya, begitu tubuh kurusnya telah terbaring di atas ranjang empuk Masamune, pemuda ini malah tidak bisa tidur meski sudah menguap berkali-kali. Padahal kasur Masamune sangat nyaman, empuk dan cukup luas. Meski memang cukup dingin karena tidak ada selimut, tapi tidak seharusnya kan Yukimura yang sudah merepotkan Masamune semalam ini malah bak raja ingin ini-itu untuk keegoisannya. Ugh, serius. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya berguling kesana-kemari dengan berbagai posisi, namun tak sedikit pun Yukimura bisa merasa jatuh tertidur semudah biasanya.

Berpikir-berpikir-berpikir.

Matanya sedari tadi terpejam, namun tidak kunjung benar-benar tertidur. Guling yang selalu dipeluk dan menjadi teman tidur pun rasanya tidak berguna kali ini─ eh, tunggu. Guling? Teman tidur? Peluk?

Tidak ada petir, tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tidak ada gempa, mendadak Yukimura membangunkan dirinya dari tempatnya berbaring, wajah memang mengantuk, tapi mata terbuka lebar, senang karena menemukan jawaban yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiran.

Alasan dirinya tidak bisa tidur.

Si mangaka yang bekerja dibidang _genre_ dewasa itu turun dari tempat tidurnya, segera melangkah keluar kamar untuk membawa dirinya kembali menuju tempat Masamune yang masih asyik dengan acara televisi.

Eh? Kenapa ya?

.

.

.

Sepasang manik biru seorang Matsuoka masih terpaku, fokus pada tontonan yang ada pada televisi. Sebuah film romantis penuh gombalan-gombalan dan jalan cerita yang membuatnya mulai bosan sampai akhirnya pasti mengantuk. Bisa dibilang inilah obat tidur baginya agar bisa mendapatkan tidur nyenyaknya. Tangan meraih remote televisi yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, ditekannya beberapa tombol untuk mengganti channel, hanya sekedar melihat tanpa minat pada setiap acara yang sedang berlangsung. Oh. Mungkin sebaiknya sekarang dia mencoba langsung tidur saja.

Ibu jari hampir menekan tombol merah, bermaksud akan mematikan televisinya jika saja sesuatu tidak menghentikannya dan membuat pemuda pirang ini hampir jantungan.

Sepasang tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya dari belakang, memberikan pelukan dan dirasakan pula ada kepala yang bersandar pada punggung.

"Y-Yukki!?" tepat, orang dari belakang yang sedang melakukan semua ini padanya adalah Yukimura Tooru. "K-Kenapa? Bukannya kau mengantuk dan seharusnya tidur, eh?" tanyanya heran, sedikit menengok pula pada pria yang menggesek-gesekkan kepala manja di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Mattsun," jawabnya singkat sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung besar si pirang, "Kasurnya terlalu luas untuk digunakan sendiri,"

Satu alis Masamune terangkat, heran. Bukankah itu malah suatu keuntungan bagi Yukimura? Er, menguasai ranjangnya untuk sementara. Ah, sudahlah, terkadang Masamune memang tidak paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan teman masa kecilnya ketika sudah memasuki _mode_ manja.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau aku menambah gulingnya agar bisa mengurangi luas kasurnya?"

Sungguh, Yukimura ingin menjitak kepala kaptennya yang konyol ini. Dasar tidak peka.

Pelukan semakin dipererat, "Kasurmu terlalu besar untuk digunakan satu orang dan... dingin,"

Masamune menelan ludah. Uh... apa ya, perasaannya sekarang ini sedang tidak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata. Yang ia tahu hanya jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Mattsun... temani aku tidur sekarang. Dan... buat aku merasa hangat,"

Ambigu.

Maksud Yukimura adalah ia ingin agar Masamune segera menempati tempat tidur yang kelewat besar jika hanya untuk dirinya seorang diri, dan soal merasa hangat... ayolah, sebuah ranjang yang ditempati bersama seseorang akan membuat Yukimura bisa merasa hangat tanpa selimut, kok. Daripada sendirian.

Tapi memang dasar seorang Masamune Matsuoka, dirinya salah mengartikan ucapan dari Yukimura Tooru. Bisa tertebak jelas apa yang sedang dipikirkannya melalui wajahnya yang kini sedang semerah tomat. Ho, berpikiran jorok, eh?

"B-bodoh! Kalau kau ingin _begitu_ , bilang padaku lebih awal!"

 _Begitu_ ─?

Sepertinya memang sedang ada yang salah paham dan berpikiran kotor. Siapa lagi jika bukan Masamune Matsuoka.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

GAGAL MOVE ON. Tolong──niatnya mau ngetik tugas malah nyasar begini, sesuatu yang butuh dilampiaskan dan jadilah begini akhirnya, hahahaha.

Entah mau curhat apalagi, saya mulai demen bikin MatsuYuki fluffyfluffy gini. Hshshshs :'')

Nah, mind to review?


End file.
